


you’re crazy (as i am for you)

by makemadej



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mafia Boss Shane, One Shot, Ryan-centric, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemadej/pseuds/makemadej
Summary: Prince of England, Ryan Bergara, is captured by the Italian-American mafia. Stockholm Syndrome would be expected, except Ryan is just genuinely insane in Shane's opinion.or, the story about the worst, but completely untouchable, mafia in the world.





	you’re crazy (as i am for you)

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated sorry i barely know any italian snicker ! 
> 
> (turned into a one shot because this wasnt even planned but ahhahah)

For a couple of months now, Shane Madej has been off the radar, along with his mafia; so when he finds out that his members have kidnapped the prince of fucking England, he damn near has an _aneurysm_.   

 

He isn't entirely livid since the 'off-the-radar' life had gotten a bit boring, but the reasoning as to why it was done made Shane want to shoot every single one of these motherfuckers. Behind his back, his group (apparently unable to contain their desire for crime) traveled to the castle and kidnapped the prince to hold a billion dollar ransom over the king and queen's head.

 

Apparently, it was supposed to be a surprise for Shane to come back home to, which is why he wasn't clued in weeks prior, but Shane is _fuming_.  _The disobedient little shits_ , is all Shane can think of.

 

"Sir, I, uh, know that you're frustrated." Andrew Ilnyckyj, his capo bastone, says as they walk side-by-side down the garden of the mansion together. "We thought it would make you happy, boss. I mean, you've been so closed off lately, and we wanted to know that you were still here to lead us. I mean, if the king and queen know any better, they'd pay us more than a billion, and they'd never be able to track us. Especially not with our people working in the lesgis--"

 

"Shut the hell up, Andrew." Shane demands, his tone filled with exasperation. "And he's in this shed?"

 

Uncertain if whether or not he should speak, Andrew opens and closes his mouth before giving a firm nod. The two walk inside of the dimly lit shed and stare at the scene in front of them, which is the prince, who sits tied up with ropes and cuffs to a wooden chair (along with a blindfold around his eyes). At first, Shane believes that the royal is sleeping, but then he sits up a bit straighter and says, "Hey, can you not leave again, Andy boy? I'm bored."

 

Shane raises an eyebrow and catches a glimpse at Andrew, whose cheeks are burning a bright red. " _Andy_?"

 

" _Andy boy_ , yes." Andrew responds, scratching the back of his shaggy dirty blonde hair. "He, uh, heard our Consigliere call me it on our way back home. We thought that he had been completely unconscious when we spoke. I mean, we hit him pretty hard, boss."

 

"You hit him _pretty hard_. Not hard enough." Shane remarks earnestly, then gently taps his foot against the wooden floor of the shed. "I want everyone at the table in thirty minutes. Anyone who isn't there will die, do you understand me?" Andrew, again, nods quickly and rushes out of the shed to avoid further conflict; this leaves only Shane and the prince of England to stare (well, and the prince looking ahead with his blindfold on) at one another. "Prince Bergara, isn't it?"

 

"Oh, no need to be formal with me, _boss_." Prince Bergara is cracking a pretentious smile. "Please, call me Ryan."

 

" _Ryan_." Shane lets the name roll off of his tongue as he takes a few steps forward so that he's hovering over the royal. "It seems that my gang has decided to make their own rules and take you for ransom. Despite having no role in this operation, I am obligated to take responsibility for them as a leader, so you will stay here until we receive what we asked for." Ryan seems to feel his presence, because he tilts his head upwards and clicks his tongue. "But don't worry, you'll be comfortable."

 

"You seem like a nice guy, boss, though I wish we'd completely exchange formalities. I mean, you've gotten my name... do I not get yours?" 

 

The thing about Prince Bergara that Shane immediately has taken a liking to is that the royal is, for some odd reason, without fear in this moment. Shane wants to make it his mission to frighten him, evoke fear into the prince until he's trembling, thus ridding of his snide remarks and collected manner. He wants to _ruin_ the prince, but he has no choice but to follow through with his current task-- the meeting.

 

"I'm afraid not, Ryan." Shane retorts gradually. "Maybe if you're a good boy when we have to put a bullet through your head, I'll give it to you." 

 

In return, Shane is given silence, but Ryan is still smiling, even when Shane leaves the shed. 

 

When Shane walks into the conference room inside of the mansion, his presence is met with silence from the members of the mafia. There is no greeting as Shane takes a seat in his big chair at the end of the table, and there is barely a sound of breathing.

 

The first person to speak is Andrew, who stands up and clears his throat. “Boss, we, as a family, want to formally apol—”

 

“What deadline did you give the royals?" Shane interrupts with his hands folded against his chest, his eyes scanning down his row of members, who all have their eyes facing forward.

 

Steven Lim, one of Shane's many soldiers (the people who _actually_ did their dirty work), speaks first. "We gave them four weeks to come up with the money, boss, which shouldn't be hard. If it takes them any longer, we'll chop the kid's fingers off and send 'em over."

 

"Now," Shane begins, tapping his fingers against his chest impatiently, "which genius made this decision?" Nobody says a thing, just as Shane figures, so he stands up on his two feet and withdraws his revolver. "I respect you all as men, but if you _ever_ go behind my back again, this whole house will burn down with _all_ of you in it. This is the most reckless that you guys have ever been, which only means more work for me. Eugene, bring the prince inside."

 

"Yes, sir." Eugene Lee Yang, another soldier, says before rushing out of the room. 

 

"I'm hard on all of you because I care about our family and our business." Shane clarifies, and this is what makes everybody actually look him in the eye. Of course, he's waving a gun around, but it's meant to be for an intimidating show and nothing more (although, if he had to, he would shoot by any means necessary). "We have to look out for one another, boys, especially with the parliament on our asses more than ever." Shane stops speaking and watches Eugene walk into the room with a handcuffed and blindfolded Ryan. "Prince Bergara."

 

" _Boss_." Ryan replies cheekily as Eugene forcefully sits him in a chair at the table. " _Ow_ , be gentle. I am royalty after all. Priceless cargo and such."

 

Some of the people at the table--including Shane--try not to grin at the prince's commentary, while the rest remain stagnant. "Bergara, you are in a room with some of the members of the mafia," says Shane, then looks at everyone else. "I did promise the prince a _comfortable_ stay, so try not to act like complete buffoons, or give out your identity like 'Andy boy' over here did."

 

"How many people are in here?" Ryan inquires curiously. 

 

"Ten."

 

For some strange reason, Ryan grins. "You know, the last time I was in a room with ten men, the scene was almost the same-- with me in handcuffs and a blindfold. Except, there was much, much less clothing." The entire room goes silent as they stare pointedly at Ryan, who wheezes comically. "It's a _joke_ , jeez. I guess you really can't joke with gang members."

 

"Boss," Andrew says plainly, "are you sure you don't want me to just shoot 'em in the head?"

 

"No, Andrew. This is your doing, so live with it until the five weeks is up, then you can do what you feel is right." Shane counters, then he stuffs his gun back into his holster and gives a salute. "I have to go make some important phone calls. Remember, no buffoonery while I'm gone." 

 

"Sir, yes, sir!" Ryan exclaims buoyantly, and Shane leaves before he can grin once more. "Now which one of you boys know how to play rock, paper, scissor?"

 

Now in the silence of the hallway, Shane is able to let out the sigh of exasperation he has been holding inside since his speech. They have kidnapped important people before, assuredly, but none that would end up on the news for longer than two weeks. There was a huge possibility that they could get away with this due to the various ties they have with legislatures, as well as the fact that they're pretty much untouchable, but Shane cannot help but feel his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach.

 

He takes out his Nokia and quickly dials his father's number, and after three rings, he answers with, "Prince Bergara was taken for ransom, and I know that you and your group of idiots did it. Sei duro come il muro! Knuckleheads! What happened to lying low? 'Off the radar?'"

 

"It was completely out of my jurisdiction--"

 

"Scusa, come hai detto? Out of your jurisdiction?" his father voice booms, even as Shane moves the phone away from his ear. "Porca miseria! I give you one job, figlio, and you've put nearly our entire family in danger. Yet again, I have to pull some strings. Await instructions until tomorrow, Madej, and don't do anything stupid."

 

And then the phone call ends, leaving Shane to stand in the silence of the corridor with a balled up fist. Trying to have a conversation with his father was like attempting to make conversation with a brick wall-- anything that Shane said to his father was consistently deflected. He hated being spoken to as if he was a child.

 

Shane collects himself before he reenters the conference room, and is surprised to see that Ryan--despite having no eye sight--and Justin Tan (another soldier) are playing rock, paper, scissor. Everyone is watching them attentively and gapes when Ryan throws out a  _paper_ in contrast to Justin's _rock_. 

 

"How does he always win even when he can't see? He must be a magic prince or some shit." Steven questions in awe as everyone agrees.

 

It isn't until Shane shuts the door behind him that everyone stops enjoying themselves and stands at attention, leaving only Ryan with his hand in mid-air. "Are we not playing anymore, guys?" Shane snaps his fingers, a sign that sends everyone scrambling out of the room, and takes a seat beside Ryan. “Guys?”

 

“It’s me, Ryan.” Shane speaks into the silence, causing the prince to smile.

 

“Boss.”

 

“You’re all over the news.”

 

Ryan shrugs his shoulders. “I was told that I have a TV personality. Are you afraid that you’ll be caught, boss?”

 

“Madej.” 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Shane knows that he’s making a mistake, however, he wants to give his father more trouble than its worth—even if it means his own ass on the line. “It’s not my actual name, but you can call me Madej.”

 

“I like it.” Ryan says, then leans forward so that his face is closer to Shane’s. “ _Madej_.”

 

His heart pounds excessively against his chest, and Shane refuses to believe that it’s because of their close proximity. “Tell me something, Ryan. Why are you not afraid?”

 

“What is there to be afraid of? Death? The inevitable?” Ryan questions airily, and Shane lets his eyes wander to Ryan’s pink lips as he speaks. “I was trained for moments like this—getting kidnapped—since I was young. Plus, life has been _so, so_ boring. Being a prince is boring.”

 

“Is it now?” Shane quickly averts his eyes to Ryan’s blindfold, as if he was caught. “I would have deemed it to be fun."

 

”Having money is fun, of course. Pretending to be some posh prince to please my overbearing father? Not fun. Fuck that asshole,” then Ryan laughs and tries to nudge his knee against Shane’s own, but misses by a few inches. “ _Hey_ , bump the price up to three billion.”

 

 _He’s insane_ , Shane thinks in wonder. _We’ve captured an insane prince_.

 

“You’re an odd one, Ryan.”

 

“And yet, you’re still here, Madej.”


End file.
